


Light In The Heart

by Azurphra



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is not a Guardian, Swearing, Takes Place Before Taken King Expansion, There Is A Chance This Might Get Mature But It's Unlikely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurphra/pseuds/Azurphra
Summary: You are a Awoken, and a proud one at that, so when a exceedingly annoying Guardian named Cayde-6 comes along, it takes a lot of your willpower to not disappoint your Queen.





	Light In The Heart

“Howdy,” you stare at the metallic Lightbearer for a good ten seconds before he cracks and speaks again. “The name’s Cayde-6.”

“And?” you reply flatly, clearly showing you’re not interested in this conversation. 

“And what’s your name?” He seemed almost nervous at your unwillingness to really be all to nice to him. This Cayde-6 person though, he shouldn’t be too surprised that you were being this aloof to him, after all, you were loyal to your Queen and Lightbearers brought nothing but trouble. You lived with your Queen’s decision to open up the gates to let in a few of these walking problem magnets, but that didn’t mean you had to like it or them at all. 

You stared at him, not even making a attempt to think up some fake name. You just stared at him, your eyes glowing in the dim light and burning into his chest, watching him squirm let a worm pinned to the ground by your foot. It was pathetic, and you felt a odd sort of satisfaction out of it, but despite that, you felt a little bad for being so mean to him, after all, he was trying to be nice to you. No, you told yourself, he is still a Lightbearer, he wants something from me and will only make things worse. 

Then Cayde-6 spoke, hands on his hips and chest puffed up a little, reminding you like your old pet cat’s attempts to seduce back when it was still alive. “Well I’m gonna call you Red,” 

Red? That confused you for a second, you weren’t exactly red, you were blue not red, but you then realized that he was talking about the red uniform you were wearing. “That’s not my name.” You reply, rolling your eyes a little. 

“Well then tell me your name so I don’t have to call you Red,” Cayde-6 retorted, catching you in a rather annoying spot. On one hand, you didn’t want him to know your name because you just wanted him to go away and never talk to you again. On the other hand, a nickname is far too endearing for you two especially considering you two just met, and especially since he’s a Lightbearer and you wanted nothing to do with his kind. 

But you made your decision, and just shrugged as you turned back to your work. “Fine, call me Red, I really don’t care,” your voice was flat and emotionless, proving that you didn’t care to him when in reality you hated the idea of him calling you that so much. But it wasn’t like you were ever going to see him again anyways, you are one of many Awoken, he are one of many Lightbearers, and Space is far too large for your paths to likely cross ever again. 

Cayde-6 seemed pleased that you agreed to let him call you Red, and leaned over your shoulder to see what you were working on. It was nothing of importance as you weren’t that high ranking in any section of Awoken culture as you were still pretty young, but as if you were going to let him see anything nonetheless. You immediately turned off the tablet, likely deleting everything you haven’t saved but it was a worthy sacrifice. 

You glare sharply at him, if looks could kill you would have likely killed him hard enough that he wouldn’t be able to come back. He laughed like it was a joke, backing up a little with his hands up like you were going to attack him and honestly, you felt like doing such. 

“What’cha workin’ on?” he asked, the way he shoved ‘what are you’ together in a patchwork-esque way just made you grimace. 

“Stuff,” you hissed, setting the tablet down on a nearby crate so you could properly cross your arms. “Stuff that you don’t need to know about,” 

“Alright, got it, Red,” Cayde-6 gave you two thumbs up at that like he understood but you had a feeling he didn’t and was saying that he did. Also, that stupid nickname again, you already hated hearing it come from his metal lips, it grated on your ears. There was another long pause before he spoke again, his shoulders dropping as he did. “Traveler, talking to you is like pulling teeth,” 

“Is that a threat?” You knew damn well that it wasn’t, but you wanted to see him panic at a perceived misunderstanding. 

“No! No,” Cayde-6 almost panicked at your question, waving his hands like trying to wave off what both of you said. “That’s not at all what…” he stopped upon seeing the smirk on your face, you just simply couldn’t help yourself from smiling after all. “Oh.” 

There was another quiet between the two of you before it was interrupted by a third party, glancing over you saw it was another one of these Lightbearers, female and Awoken. 

“Cayde.” the Awoken Lightbearer spoke, catching Cayde-6’s attention. “It’s time to go,” You felt relieved at those words, then the Awoken Lightbearer glanced at you, single eyebrow raised. “Are you harassing them?” 

“No.” Cayde-6 replied, hands on hips like he was personally offended by the accusation.

“Yes,” you said at the same time, your voices overlapping. 

There was a short, almost tense pause, as Cayde-6 looked over at you, much his hands moved from his hips to one of them placed on his chest, once more in mock personal offense. 

The Awoken Lightbearer glanced between the two of you, before shrugging and turning away. “Stop annoying them, Cayde, let’s go,” 

“Okay,” Cayde-6 replied, following after them like a dog. Then he stopped, and you watched as he did, before he turned around and waved a bye to you. “Bye, Red,” the Awoken Lightbearer gave a confused glance between the two of you, but shrugged and ignored Cayde-6. 

You wanted to punch Cayde-6 if you ever saw him again, but he was made out of solid metal, so you know you shouldn’t. 

 

\---

 

Your eyes caught each others and you knew immediately that you made a mistake. You quickly averted your eyes, hoping to trick him that you two didn’t actually meet the other’s eyes, but you heard him walking closer to you. Go away, you yelled in your head, don’t make it look like I associ-

“Hey there, Red,” Cayde-6 spoke up, standing right in front of you, clearly talking to you, ‘Red’. You could feel the eyes of your colleagues burning into you, before you were alone and no one knew that a Lightbearer went out of their way to speak to you, but this time you both had associates with you. 

You clenched your fists and looked up at Cayde-6, snarling not unlike a wounded beast. “What do you want?” It was less of a question and more of a demand, enough spite that it was obvious to everyone that you really didn’t like him. 

“Just wanted to say hi,” Cayde-6 replies, you’re unsure if he’s purposely ignoring your blatant distaste for him or if he’s just that stupid. “So hi,” he continued, giving you a little wave to accompany it. You didn’t respond, just stared at him, waiting for him to leave and join his own Lightbearers when he decided to just keep talking. “So what’cha doing?” 

“Stuff,” you grumble, trying to keep what you were doing uninteresting in hopes that he wouldn’t care enough for you to elaborate. 

“Wordy response, I like it,” Cayde-6 chuckled at his own sarcasm. He shoved a thumb back at his own group, who’ve mostly began to ignore him coming over to you, and spoke. “We’re here to work on some peace talks, kinda boring but at least it gets me out of the City.” He glanced at you, thinking about something, before leaning forward, hand on his chin. “Maybe you could give me a tour, that sounds so much more fun.”

“I’m not going t-”

“Actually that sounds like a great idea,” a voice you recognize interrupts you, and immediately spin around to face the woman. Standing there, a slight smirk on her lips, is the Queen Mara Sov, in all of splendid glory. 

You, as well as the other Awoken in the room, kneeling to the Queen, and you noticed none of the Lightbearers did the same. Disrespectful, you thought to yourself with spite. 

“Stand,” the Queen commanded and you did so, facing her as she smiled at you, at you, you couldn’t believe she actually was looking at you. “I actually quite like that idea, of you showing this Lightbearer around, it’d make for a great start to a strong and prosperous friendship between the Awoken and the Guardians,” 

Oh, oh no, there was no way that you were going to give that Lightbearer, this Cayde-6, a tour. “O-oh, but maybe I should give a tour to a higher ranking Guardian, giving a tour to just any Guardian might not have the effect that you’re going for,” sure, you were bullshitting at this point, but if it would get you out of th-

“If I recall, the Vanguard are the highest ranking Guardians and this…” she motioned towards Cayde-6 and your stomach dropped as she spoke. “...Guardian is part of the Vanguard, making him the highest ranked Guardian here.”

Fuck me, was your immediate internal response as you looked over at Cayde-6, who gave you two thumbs up and a open mouth. You were agasp that this, this childish full grown metal man, was a leader to the Guardians. 

You forced a grin as you turned back to the Queen, trying to make it as sincere as possible. “As you wish, my Queens”

The Queen smiled back at you before turning to the Lightbearers, walking up to them and past Cayde-6, making it clear that he wouldn’t be included in whatever the conversation she was to have with the others. As soon as she was next to them, Cayde-6 turned back to you, you’re sure that he would be smiling if his metal face was capable of it. 

“Well, what’da’ya say, Red? Give me a tour?” 

You bit your lip as you slowly forced yourself to nod. “Yep,” you turned away, motioning him to follow you as you mentally prepared yourself for having to spend time alone with Cayde-6. “Follow me, Lightbearer,” 

 

\---

 

The last 20 minutes have consisted of you frantically yelling ‘don’t touch that’, turning Cayde-6 away from Awoken busy in their own jobs, and worst of all, second guessing your Queen. You’ve never felt this tired in your life, it was like reeling in a child and you were never the best with handling children. But the Queen commanded you to show Cayde-6 around and you were going to give Cayde-6 the best damn tour you can ever possibly give. 

“What’s that?” 

“That’s a Iname tree,” you replied, watching as Cayde-6 batted at one of the fruit on the tree like a cat in a attempt to grab one. “It bears fruit once every year for about a month, they are said to symbolize budding relationships coming to fruit,”

“What do they taste like?” Cayde-6 asked, looking around for something to help him reach the fruit and found none. 

“They are very sweet, honestly, a little too sweet for me,” you glanced past him and saw a small pack of young children staring at Cayde-6, odd, children are a rare sight around here. Maybe they heard about the Lightbearers and went to look at them, or maybe they were there for the Iname fruit since it was in season, you felt it was the latter. 

Cayde looked up at the fruit that was obviously out of reach by a good two feet, at the tree like he was going to climb it, decide against it as he would just be shuffling up it for a good few feet, then kneel down, obviously getting ready to jump to grab the fruit. This should be good, you can’t help but smirk and cross your arms as you watch, doubt he can reach the fruit even if he jumped. 

Sure enough, you watched as he jumped, arms not even reaching out to grab the fruit, and as he reached the height of his jump, he… Jumped again? There wasn’t any ground beneath him, he just simply jumped in the air, a tiny bit of light dust appearing at his feet only to immediately disappear as it propelled him much higher into the air. Then he fell to the ground with ease, a large purple Iname fruit in his hand as he stood victorious. 

Then he glanced up at you, shaking the fruit slightly. “Want some?” 

“No thanks,” you replied slowly, your mind still grappling with what you just saw. “How did you… How did you jump twice?” 

“Oh that?” He shrugged like it was no big deal. “Hunter Class Guardians can just kinda do that. Some can even jump three times,” 

Oh, so it’s a Guardian thing, that makes sense. In your suspended confusion, you and Cayde-6 didn’t notice the small group of kids walking up to you two until they practically swarmed Cayde-6. 

“That was so cool!” One girl cooed, eyes wide with amazement and the others nodded in agreement. “Do it again!” 

“Really, you want to see me do it again?” Cayde-6 asks, turning his attention to the kids, all too pleased with the attention he’s getting. He watched as the kids furiously nodded their heads, crying out yes in their squeaky voices, and seemed just as excited as them. After a good amount of both sides goading the other, Cayde did so, jumped twice as he grabbed another fruit, before dropping back down. 

“Want some innie-ehnie-aname fruit?” He asked as he kneeled down to the kids, you decided to correct him later on the pronunciation of ‘iname’. The kids viciously agreed, all of you watching as Cayde-6 took out a knife and began cutting the fruit up with ease, slowly passing out slices to each of the children, almost smiling with the kids. 

You want to say that you need to finish the tour, but just seeing the smiling faces of the children and how happy they were, you decided against it. The Queen shouldn’t be too mad if the tour lasted longer than intended, at least you hope so. Even if she didn’t give you a timeline, you shouldn’t take her too long.


End file.
